familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tricia Takanawa
Tricia Takanawa is a reporter for Quahog 5 News. Her ethnicity is Japanese, and she is based on an on-the-scene reporter also played by Alex Borstein from a news segment sketch on MADtv. Tricia is usually at the scene of some unenviable news broadcasts, such as a hurricane in "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea", where she is knocked down by a flying car, the height of a flu epidemic, in which she vomits, while hung over the toilet, during the actual news report in "Stewie Loves Lois", interviewing a Renaissance Fair Jester in "Mr. Saturday Knight", and a guy who rides his ten speed in the heavy rain in "Peter's Daughter. In "Da Boom" she is eaten by Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons. Tricia also interviews the Mass Media Murderer, while he is escaping the prison, who wants to kill Chris Griffin in "To Love and Die in Dixie". In "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", she covers the Mayoral debate between Mayor Adam West and Lois Griffin, as well as the first day of a purified Lake Quahog. There, she interviews the manager of Britches and Hose, Jason Voorhees. She has been known to have a major obsession with David Bowie. When she meets him in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, she loses all control, and tells him, in a completely different voice than she usually has, then begins to dry hump his leg. Tricia also gave a makeover to Meg in "Don't Make Me Over", and was seen dancing in the musical number "Peter is Slow" in "Petarded", and she once did a three part story where she ended up having sex with Glenn Quagmire, who thought she was a "Spanish Chick". In "Road to the North Pole" she sings "All I Really Want For Christmas" with the rest of the cast. She has no solos. Her name was mispronounced as "Tricia Nakahoma" by Joyce Kinney in "Grumpy Old Man". Tricia currently has a boyfriend, Tyrone, as revealed in "Livin' on a Prayer". An Indian version of Tricia appears in "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2". She appears dressed as Carter Pewterschmidt in "A Lot Going On Upstairs" when Brian tries to fool Stewie by dressing the family and neighbors as each other. When Peter brings her word that Carter plans to use toxic materials in the beer cans of the Pawtucket Brewery in "Carter and Tricia", she has an affair with him and becomes a mother figure to Peter in order to record the truth. When the guys later try to extract revenge, they find that her actions are partially a result of her upbringing by her mother, Irene Takanawa, who was first introduced in "12 and a Half Angry Men". She has a crowd scene cameo in "No Giggity, No Doubt". Episode Appearances *FG203 "Da Boom" *FG204 "Brian in Love" *FG205 "Love Thy Trophy" *FG206 "Death Is a Bitch" *FG207 "The King Is Dead" *FG210 "Running Mates" *FG217 "He's Too Sexy for His Fat" *FG218 "E. Peterbus Unum" *FG220 "Wasted Talent" *FG304 "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" *FG309 "Mr. Saturday Knight" *FG312 "To Love and Die in Dixie" *FG313 "Screwed the Pooch" *FG315 "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" *FG401 "North by North Quahog" *FG404 "Don't Make Me Over" *FG406 "Petarded" *FG501 "Stewie Loves Lois" *FG508 "Barely Legal" *FG605 "Lois Kills Stewie" (uncensored version) *FG607 "Peter's Daughter" *FG709 "The Juice Is Loose" *FG813 "Go, Stewie, Go!" *FG816 "April in Quahog" *FG901 "And Then There Were Fewer" *FG907 "Road to the North Pole" *FG1001 "Lottery Fever" *FG1009 "Grumpy Old Man" *FG1012 "Livin' on a Prayer" *FG1014 "Be Careful What You Fish For" *FG1022 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" *FG1102 "Ratings Guy" *FG1106 "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell" *FG1112 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" *FG1116 "12 and a Half Angry Men" *FG1120 "Farmer Guy" *FG1201 "Finders Keepers" *FG1205 "Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee" *FG1210 "Grimm Job" *FG1301 "The Simpsons Guy" *FG1316 "Roasted Guy" *FG1409 "A Shot in the Dark" *FG1414 "Underage Peter" *FG1415 "A Lot Going On Upstairs" *FG1508 "Carter and Tricia" *FG1516 "Saturated Fat Guy" *FG1601 "Emmy-Winning Episode" *FG1604 "Follow the Money" *FG1605 "Three Directors" *FG1617 "Switch the Flip" *FG1705 "Regarding Carter" *FG1709 "Pawtucket Pete" *FG1715 "No Giggity, No Doubt" *FG1718 "Throw It Away" *FG1804 "Disney's The Reboot" *FG1805 "Cat Fight" *FG1807 "Heart Burn" Takanawa, Tricia Category:Major Characters